Holding Hands
by AangKatara777
Summary: Katara and Aang are being held hostage by Azula. Azula wan't something from Zuko. What will Azula do to Katara and Aang to get what she wants? Read to find out. This story is sad, well at least I think so. R&R Please!


**Holding Hands**

Azula had captured them both. They were locked in a room. Ty Lee was Azula's slave; she had been forced to take their bending away. They had Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Suki tied up and sitting against the wall. Ty Lee took their bending away too. There were iron bars in front of them so they couldn't get away. This is where the story begins.

Azula walked into the room on the other side of the bars.

"What do you want from us, Azula!?" Zuko yelled.

Azula didn't answer.

"What do you want!" Sokka yelled, "Where Aang! Where's my sister!?"

"We have them in a room back there," Azula said, smirking.

"Bring them out!" Azula yelled at the guards.

The guards went into the room Katara and Aang were, and pushed them out. They fell on the floor.

They had been striped down to their underwear. (Aang had his pants on, and Katara had her white undergarments on)

The guards stood them up and held their hands behind their backs.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked, frowning.

"Your going to answer my question, and if you answer wrong…….well, you'll just have to find out." Azula said, still smirking.

Katara and Aang looked at each other, scared.

"What's the question?!" Zuko yelled.

"Actually, it's more of a command," Azula said, "Let me be the firelord!"

"No!" Zuko yelled, furious, "Why would I do that!"

Azula smiled, evilly. "Because of this!"

The guards grabbed Katara and Aang by the necks and shoved them on the wall.

They both yelled in pain.

"What'cha do that for!?" Sokka yelled.

"It's just to convince Zuko, peasant," Azula said.

Aang and Katara were wincing in pain; they hit their heads hard.

**They held hands**

"Lets try this again, shall we? Let me be the firelord!" Azula yelled.

"No!"

Aang and Katara were slammed again.

Sokka was getting worried. 'How many of those can they take?!' Sokka thought.

Azula was annoyed. "Let me be the firelord, Zuko!"

"No!" Zuko yelled, again.

Aang and Katara were slammed again.

Katara started to silently cry, she looked at Aang. He looked back at her, he started to cry also.

**They still held hands**

"Every time you say no, she slams them against them wall," Sokka said to Zuko.

"I know, I don't know what to do," Zuko said back.

"This is getting us nowhere, guards, you know what to do." Azula said.

They guards heated up their hands and vigorously slammed Katara and Aang on the wall, over and over.

The couple was screaming in pain now.

"Stop this! Now!" Zuko yelled.

The couple was still being burned and slammed.

"Let me be fire lord!" Azula yelled.

"Never!" Zuko yelled back.

"Very well," Azula said, smirking, "Since you will 'never' let me be firelord, I guess I have no choice."

The guards stopped slamming Aang and Katara.

They chained them to the wall, arms spread out, they couldn't move.

A mysterious man in a cloak came in on one side of the room. Azula went to the other.

"What are you doing?!" Sokka yelled.

"You'll see," Azula said, laughing crazily.

Aang and Katara were scared and crying. Their necks were burned and their head hurt terribly. They couldn't imagine what would happen next.

Azula started to make lighting, so did the mysterious man.

Everyone gasped.

**The couple held onto each others hands**

Azula and the man shot the lighting onto the cuffs that Aang and Katara were wearing.

(Oh crap!)

The lightning surged through them. A spiral of lighting went around and in their arms. Then it did the same with their legs. Within two seconds, the two were inside a giant spiral of lighting.

They were screaming in pain, crying.

**They continued to hold hands**

"KATARA! AANG!" Sokka said, squirming around.

The lightning was surging through them continuously.

Azula and the man kept shooting lighting on the metal.

And the couple continued to scream and yell.

Sokka was crying his eyes out. He couldn't bear to see his sister and his bud be tortured like that. Zuko was staring shocked, crying, and occasionally shouting "Stop this!"

The lighting had been going for about 30 seconds.

And it finally stopped.

The couple's heads drooped down now.

Azula laughed maniacally.

"Katara! Aang! No!" Sokka said.

Azula and the cloaked man, undid the chains; they were very hot now.

Aang and Katara fell.

Sokka looked at them, "Why," Sokka said silently, "Why,"

Zuko looked at them too. He noticed something.

_**They were still holding hands**_

"Sokka," Zuko said.

No answer.

"Sokka," Zuko said again.

No answer.

"Sokka!" Zuko yelled.

"What!" Sokka yelled, eyes tearstained.

"They're getting up," Zuko said, smiling.

"What?!" Sokka said, immediately looking up.

It was true. Katara and Aang were slowly and painfully, getting up. They came up about 1-5 inches, and then fell down, but they _were_ getting up.

"Katara," Sokka said, crying happily.

Katara looked up at Sokka and gave a faint smile.

Katara and Aang were both on their hands and knees, (still holding hands) when the two guards walked over. They threw them on their shoulders, and tried to get the couple to let go of each other.

"Let go!" the guard holding Katara yelled.

They didn't let go.

"LET GO!" the guard holding Aang shouted.

They didn't let go.

"Just burn their hands!" Azula yelled, impatiently.

And they did. They burned their hands. After about a minute they still wouldn't let go. They were crying, but they didn't let go.

Aang's arrow on his hand wasn't visible anymore, in was black, like the rest of his hand. Katara's was black also.

"Should we cut off their hands?" The guard holding Katara asked.

"No, Just throw them in the room that way." Azula said, waving her hand towards the room she was talking about.

And they did just that. When they were thrown in, they did let go though.

The guards moved Sokka, Zuko, Suki, and Toph also, to cell right in front of the room Katara and Aang were in.

Sokka looked at them. He couldn't imagine how much pain they were in right now.

"I'm sorry, Sokka, for making this happen." Zuko said.

"It's not your fault, we can't let Azula be the firelord, or else the world would go into mass chaos." Sokka said.

Suki leaned her head on Sokka's shoulder. "It'll be alright, Sokka, Katara and Aang will be fine."

"You don't know that."

"Ok, maybe I don't, but you'll feel better if you think that," Suki said.

"Fine,……….I'll try," Sokka said.

Katara coughed.

Aang winced.

Sokka cried.

Zuko was sad.

Toph wouldn't speak.

Suki wanted everyone to be okay.

But they were far from okay. Azula walked into Katara and Aang's room.

"Go away, Azula! You've done enough!" Zuko yelled.

"I'll be back tomorrow, and if you don't let me be firelord, you will face the consequences." Azula said, walking out of the room.

"What does she mean, 'consequences'?" Toph asked. (OMG She talked! XD)

"I don't know," Zuko said.

**(The next day)**

"Let. Me. Be. The. Fire lord. Zuko!!" Azula yelled.

"No!" Zuko said. "For the last time! I'm not letting you be the firelord!"

"Fine, whatever, you'll just have to face the consequences," Azula said.

Two archers came in.

"No, Zuko! They're going to kill them!" Sokka yelled.

"Uh….Uh….Azula! Stop this! Don't kill them!" Zuko yelled, worried.

"It's too late," Azula said, smirking.

"NO!" Sokka yelled, as the two archers shot Katara and Aang.

Katara's eye got big and she screamed in pain. Aang yelled out in pain.

Azula laughed maniacally. Her and the archers walked out.

"No! Katara! Aang! This isn't happening!" Sokka shouted, streaming tears.

"S-s-s-sokka?" Katara said, faintly looking up.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted happily.

Aang and Katara had arrows in them. Katara had one in her side. Aang had one in his stomach. He had passed out. Katara very soon after, fell unconscious too.

About and hour later, Azula came back in.

"You monster!" Suki yelled, "How could you do this to two young kids!"

Katara's eye opened. "Azula," she whispered. "AZULA!" she yelled, angrily. Katara very quickly stood up and punched Azula. She then kicked Azula into the hallway. Azula hit the wall and Katara made ice shards from the air and thrust them at Azula.

Azula was hit.

She died.

Katara got wobbly and she fell unconscious. She fell to the floor next to Aang.

Sokka, Zuko, and Suki were wide-eyed (Toph can't see, she only heard what just happened).

Ty Lee ran down the hallway, and to the group. She untied the ropes that bound them, and as soon as Sokka was free, he ran as fast as he could to Katara and Aang.

They were unconscious.

"I'm so sorry, Katara," He said, taking out the arrow in her side. He did the same for Aang.

He picked up Katara and Zuko picked up Aang. They put them on Appa. And they took off.

Katara woke up.

"Katara, are you alright?" Sokka asked.

"I-I-I-I c-can't f-f-feel m-my body." Katara said.

Aang woke up.

"K-katara," He said very weakly.

Katara nodded at him. "I l-love y-y-you, S-sokka."

"I love you too," Sokka answered. Then he realized what she said that for. "No, Katara! Don't leave me! Not now! Please!"

But he was too late.

They had died.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Holding Hands._

* * *

**Hope you liked this story, it is complete. Don't be mad at me for killing Aang and Katara. Blame my dream,…………..Yeah, I know, weird dream, whatever, please review, Oh yeah, and check out my story **_**Prisoners of Love **_**I'm sure you guys would like it, Thanks for reading!**

**Bye!**


End file.
